


By the Full Moon

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex with Sentient Animals, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Madison doesn't regret being bitten all those years ago.  She feels a freedom she never felt before, and nothing's going to stop her from fucking her way through all the members of their pack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Madison square.

It wasn't like she fucked anything that moved all the time, but when it was that time of the month, that special time when she got in touch with her wolf, she let herself indulge. Rough to the point of violent, raw, and damn it, but she got exactly what she wanted when she was on all fours instead of up on two slender legs.

Madison nipped the new guy's left rear leg. He was still getting used to his morphed body, and he was a little awkward at times, but he was eager to learn, excited about all the things he could smell, and he yipped with sheer pleasure when they ran through the woods together.

There were no names when they were in wolf form, but before she'd turned him, she'd found out his name was Kevin, and he was a cute little thing. Even cuter in wolf form and smaller than she was.

She mounted him, thrusting against his rear end, teasing him because she wanted a good fucking, and he spun around, nipping back and nudging her with his muzzle. By the time she let him mount her, she was breathing heavily and he fucked into her so hard that she saw stars. It was perfect.

*

She was licking a female wolf's asshole when another wolf mounted her from behind, hips crashing into her as he tried desperately to get inside her. She could tell it was Benny just by the smell of him, and if that hadn't been enough of a clue, he bit down on her neck, holding her in place, just like he loved to do.

Benny howled when he came, shoving his knot into her as Anna turned and licked her face, patiently waiting until she could lick both of them clean.

There was an older wolf a few yards away, watching them, his pink cock poking out, already dripping. Bobby liked to watch, and when he was ready, he would curl up on the soft leaves and lick himself until he came in his own mouth.

Bobby let out a bark some time later when he heard another pack getting close, and it was a good thing he warned them, because Victor and his gang were closing in. Madison barely had enough time to pull herself free of Benny before they were all attacking.

*

Madison had never been with siblings before, and she found herself aching as Sam lined up behind her and Dean nudged at her muzzle, asking permission before turning sideways and whining at her to lick his cock.

Sam fucked into her just as Madison got the first taste of Dean, and he fucked into her mouth, putting his front paws on her neck, licking at Sam as they spitroasted her, smacking noisily.

Madison didn't regret the choices that led her to getting bit all those years ago. She'd never had so much fun when she was just a human, and being a wolf allowed her to let her wild side run free.

As Sam came inside her, his knot filling her up just right, Adam came running up to them, yipping, and Madison not only had her first time with two brothers, but she managed to fuck all three of them by the time the sun started to rise the next morning.

Yeah, being a wolf definitely had its advantages.


End file.
